


Запределье

by xenia_che



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst - elvish style, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: ...А однажды он видит всполох. Золотой всполох проносится перед глазами, цепляя, привлекая внимание. Трандуил чуть наклоняет голову - едва заметно трепещут его ресницы, - и отводит взгляд от что-то уверенно вещающего Траина. И там, сбоку, в тени трона, видит его снова. Золото на красном. Трандуил втягивает воздух и с удивлением чувствует запах осени.





	Запределье

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerratheone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerratheone/gifts).



> Кидфик по мотивам "Запределья" с Трандуилом и Фили в роли португальской девочки постепенно превратился в ЭТО...  
> Канон перевран в угоду автора. Безбожно просто.  
> Дракон прилетел на 90 лет позже. Торин уже не так молод. В общем, канон, но не канон.
> 
> Написано для моей волшебной Лерры (местами против её желания), которая по доброде душевной согласилась это прочитать. Заранее согласилась, о чем, конечно, ещё успеет пожалеть. 
> 
> В общем, я просто сидела и читала ФилиКили, а тут ВНЕЗАПНО - Трандуил. Пришлось что-то с этим делать.  
> Короче.  
> Приятного прочтения!

Эльфы живут долго. Десятки, сотни, тысячи лет. Десятки тысяч лет. Они видят, как наступает осень, укрывая мир покрывалом красно-золотистых листьев. Они видят, как приходит весна, распуская бутоны, как косы. Они видят, как возводятся и разрушаются человеческие города и жизни. Это интересно. Это красиво. Это очень, очень больно. Но только поначалу, когда каждая смерть оставляет засечку на сердце; когда каждая жизнь будоражит кровь; когда ещё встречаешь что-то новое, неожиданное, необычное. Когда ещё умеешь удивляться и удивлять.

Но всё проходит. Жизни, смерти, листья, бутоны – всё сливается воедино, в смазанный штрих на полотне мира. И ничего уже не имеет значения. Только иногда ноет в солнечном сплетении от легкой, почти незаметной тоски – по былому.

* * *

Трандуил, король Лихолесья, живёт так же. Носит меч на бедре, на голове – корону. Ступает мягко, почти неслышно, лишь полы серебристого плаща шелестят на ветру. Прячет лицо от солнца. Смотрит на мир равнодушными, почти невидящими прозрачными глазами. И не потому, что мир вокруг такой скучный, просто…А как иначе? Запоминать лица, окунаться в события – зачем?

Он ездит на приемы. Участвует в переговорах и пирах. Появляется на праздниках, и никогда не помнит, в честь чего сегодня гуляет _не его_ народ. Пьет вино, не пьянея. Ест еду, не чувствуя вкуса.

Сегодня его принимает Наин, а завтра уже Трор. Сегодня он поднимает кубок с Валандилом, королём людей, а завтра – с Атанатаром. А послезавтра трон Гондора стоит пустым, а у его подножья на затянутом чёрными шелками кресле сидит наместник Эктелион. _Первый_ , как знает весь эльфийский народ.

День проходит за днём, год за годом, век за веком. Забываются лица, имена, события. Ничего не имеет значения. И лишь драгоценные камни хотя бы ненадолго цепляют его внимание. Камни как эльфы – живут долго, никогда не стареют, не блекнут, не теряют своей красоты. Камни блестят на солнце, заставляют сердце хоть немного, почти равнодушно трепетать. И притягиваю, притягивают к земле.

А однажды он видит всполох. Золотой всполох проносится перед глазами, цепляя, привлекая внимание. Трандуил чуть наклоняет голову - едва заметно трепещут его ресницы, - и отводит взгляд от что-то уверенно вещающего Траина. И там, сбоку, в тени трона, видит его снова. Золото на красном. Трандуил втягивает воздух и с удивлением чувствует запах осени.

* * *

У него голубые глаза. Но не как у Трандуила – почти прозрачные, невидящие, похожие на любимые лунные самоцветы. Нет, у него глаза – озера, полуденное небо, горные орхидеи. И золото разлито по плечам.

\- Расскажи мне сказку, - шепчет он почти застенчиво, смотрит просительно, перебирает по-детски пухлыми пальцами длинные белые волосы.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь услышать эльфийские сказки, гномий принц? – спрашивает Трандуил насмешливо, а сам с трудом дышит, утопая в запахах осени.

Что удивительно, потому что вокруг них – весна. Зелень простирается на мили и мили вокруг, склоны Горы усеяны пятнами распускающихся цветов. Над их головами шелестит молодая листва. _Фили_ , не наследный – _пока ещё_ , - принц Эребора привёл его, короля эльфов, тайными путями на своё самое любимое место. И Трандуил не может не согласиться, что отсюда вид на Гору действительно открывается волшебный.

\- Так и быть, - после минуты раздумий кивает Фили. – Эльфийская так эльфийская. Мама нам всегда гномьи рассказывает, будет разнообразие. Хотя нет, пару раз мама человечьи вспоминала, но мне не очень понравилось.

\- Человеческие, - поправляет Трандуил, его губы против воли растягиваются в улыбку.

\- Не важно, - Фили неопределенно машет рукой, а потом требовательно хмурится. – Рассказывай.

Трандуил прикрывает глаза и откидывается спиной на шершавый ствол немолодого дуба. Ветер колышет полы его плаща.

* * *

_Много лет назад, когда королевства Эребор ещё не существовало, а Гора была просто горой, жил эльфийский принц. Уже тогда ему было очень много лет, но про него всё ещё говорили, что он очень молод и горяч. И правда, принц, позабыв обо всем на свете, бросался в битвы и сражения, даже если было понятно заранее, что выйти победителем ему не удастся. И, не смотря на все предсказания, ему удавалось обратить в бегство любого врага.  Принц был весел – любой свой поход он сопровождал самой лихой песней, и его друзья, преданно следовавшие за ним по любому пути, с удовольствием подхватывали удалую мелодию, потому что эльфы, как известно, имеют небывалую страсть к музыке._

\- А принц был один?

\- Нет, у принца всегда были верные друзья.

_И конь, самый большой и сильный во всем Средиземье. И ястреб, преданный спутник, он перед каждый походом поднимался ввысь и оглядывал дорогу, убеждаясь, что впереди нет вражеской засады или лагеря. А потом докладывал обо всем принцу._

_-_ Ты ведь знаешь, что эльфы отлично умеют понимать язык птиц и животных?

\- Да, да. Но у принца, у него был брат?

\- Брат?

\- Ну, или сестра. Мама? Папа? Дедушка?

\- У принца была мама, когда-то. И отец у него, конечно, был.

_Король Эльфов, он правил Эрин Гален, лесным королевством, что лежало у подножья Серых Гор и простиралось на множество миль вокруг._

_Принц был доволен своей жизнью – впереди его ждало множество приключений, друзья были всегда рядом, а Средиземье в те времена было на редкость светлым и приятным местом. И, в общем-то, жизнь принца ничто не могло омрачить, но однажды – он полюбил._

* * *

\- А что было дальше? – спрашивает Фили вместо приветствия, и Трандуил с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

Делегация гномов из Эребора прибыла рано утром, и теперь мирное Лихолесье было наполнено громкими голосами, гоготом и топотом сотни гномьих сапог. Принц Эребора, всё такой же золотой всполох, прибыл с дядей, чтобы посмотреть, как живут эльфы. Трандуил сомневается, что грозный _дядя_ Торин в курсе, насколько корыстны мотивы его старшего племянника.

\- И тебе здравствуй, гномий принц, - Трандуил слегка наклоняет голову в знак приветствия, но Фили лишь шумно, как умеют только дети, вздыхает, закатив глаза, и, неожиданно ловко подтянувшись, забирается на увитый плющом подоконник, чтобы устроиться рядом с Трандуилом.

Его золотые локоны кажутся ослепительными в свете заходящего солнца. Трандуил, не сдерживаясь, протягивает руку и накручивает на указательный палец тонкую прядь.

\- Неужели ты помнишь, на чем мы остановились? – спрашивает Трандуил с лёгкой насмешкой, наклоняет голову, заглядывая в небесно-голубые глаза. – Прошло сколько, пара месяцев?

\- Год и три, - Фили дергает плечом и забавно морщит нос. – Я много думал об этой сказке.

\- И что же ты надумал? – Трандуил с некоторым удивлением понимает, что испытывает легкое любопытством.

\- Что это был не конец, естественно, - Фили ещё более забавно округляет глаза и смотрит на Трандуила, как будто бы тот не понимает какие-то совершенно очевидные истины. – Поэтому я и спрашиваю, что было дальше?

Транудил вздыхает почти по-человечески тяжело.

* * *

_Спустя некоторое время, эльфийский принц всё-таки решил ослушаться приказа отца и навестить своего возлюбленного, которого оставил совсем одного. Ему потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы преодолеть все преграды и доехать до Итилиэна. Принц загнал своего коня почти до смерти, и даже верный ястреб едва поспевал за своим хозяином. И вот, ранним утром, не спав всю ночь, эльфийский принц въехал в человеческий город. Он ехал по знакомым улицам, видел дома, мимо которых он проходил ни раз. И вот, дома немного расступились, и взору принца открылась знакомая синяя черепица, желтая дверь, кованая ограда._

_Эльфийский принц бросил поводья и одним лёгким движением соскочил на землю. Позади него начала собираться небольшая толпа – эльфы не так часто заглядывали в человеческие города. Но принцу было всё равно. Он решительно подошел к знакомой двери и постучал, не давая себе времени на сомнения._

_Дверь открылась, и на пороге появился юноша – почти мальчишка, с длинными темными волосами и зелёными, как весенняя листва, глазами. Принц сначала хотел заключить юношу в объятия, но в последний момент осознал, что перед ним стоит не его возлюбленный._

_Принц удивленно замер, не понимая, как такое может быть, а юноша наоборот, пришел в себя и, учтиво поклонившись, пригласил принца в дом. Там, внутри, всё тоже было иначе, чем запомнил принц. И мебель была другая, и одежда на вешалке у двери, и даже посуда._

_Эльфийский принц всё никак не мог прийти в себя, а юноша тем временем начал свой рассказ. И оказалось, что принц провёл в своем королевстве не несколько месяцев, как ему самому казалось, а целых сто лет._

\- Как можно не заметить, что прошло сто лет?

\- Для эльфов время течёт иначе, тебе ведь наверняка об этом рассказывали.

\- Да, но сто лет? Это ведь ужасно много! Дяде Торину сто пятнадцать, а он вон уже какой старый.

\- Твоя дядя не старый. По меркам гномов, он ещё очень молод. По меркам эльфов он и не жил вовсе.

\- Ты дядю Торина вообще видел?

\- О да. Мне рассказывать дальше? Или мы будем спорить про возраст твоего дяди?

\- Прости. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

_И юноша, который открыл эльфийскому принцу дверь, оказался внуком его возлюбленного. Принц, услышав эту новость, была невероятно опечален. Юноша пытался утешить его тем, что много слышал от деда об эльфах и самом принце, и что дед всегда говорил о нем только хорошее. Но принцу это мало помогло. Ещё двести лет провел он в печали, поскольку впервые узнал боль утраты. Боль человеческой утраты. Но прошли годы, и принц, несмотря на всю силу своей любви, стал забывать. А боль стала проходить._

* * *

\- А что было дальше? – Фили опять не тратит время на обязательные ритуалы, врываясь в гостевые покои, которые гномы предоставили делегации эльфов.

Скоро праздник Летнего Солнцестояния, и по древней традиции эльфы проводят его вместе с гномами, хотя в последнее время отношения между этими двумя народами ощутимо охладели.

\- Что бы сказал твоя строгий дядя по поводу твоих манер, гномий принц? – Трандуил пытается сохранить равнодушное выражение лица, но его губы против воли растягиваются в улыбку, как и всегда при появлении Фили.

От маленького гнома опять нестерпимо пахнет осенью – Трандуил чувствует это, когда Фили, ничуть не смутившись, залезает прямо в сапогах на край большой кленовой кровати, укрытой роскошным покрывалом. Трандуил сам сидит у изголовья, так и не сняв плаща, на его коленях лежат исписанные рунами документы.

\- Дяди здесь нет, - машет рукой Фили, а потом вдруг оглядывается испуганно, будто бы Торин может сейчас вылезти из резного шкафа.

\- И чем же, позволь узнать, тебя не устроил конец моей сказки? – Трандуил откладывает в сторону очередной документ, который он держал в руках, и, сцепив пальцы в замок, обхватывает ими согнутое колено.

\- Потому что это нехороший конец, - пожимает плечами Фили и смотрит с надеждой. – Расскажи, что было дальше?

Трандуил устало качает головой, а Фили, радостно хихикнув, ложится на живот и подпирает голову обеими руками, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность слушать.

* * *

_Эльфийский принц поклялся себе никогда больше не любить, но век эльфов долог. Так долог, что даже клятвы, данные самому себе, забываются, стираются в пыль, не оставляя следа ни в памяти, в ни в сердце._

_Прошла тысяча лет, и принц снова полюбил. В этот раз его сердце было умнее. Оно, в отличии от своего владельца, запомнило боль человеческой смерти, и теперь в качестве объекта своей привязанности выбрало эльфийку._

_Она была прекрасна, как лунный свет, как запах роз, как шелест молодой листвы. У неё был волшебный голос – когда она пела, даже ветер ненадолго стихал, заслушавшись. У неё были мягкие руки, серебристые волосы и невиданной красоты глаза._

_Эльфийский принц потерял голову, едва она улыбнулась ему в первый раз, ибо улыбка её была подобна блеску восходящего солнца. Принц, не тратя времени зря, в ту же ночь – а они встретились ночью, во время традиционного эльфийского праздника Новой Луны, - он предложил ей стать его женой. И она, конечно же, сразу согласилась._

\- Ему, наверное, было страшно ей такое предложить.

\- Отчего же? Он был хорош собой, из благородного эльфийского рода. Он был талантлив, умён, и многие эльфийки питали к нему теплые чувства.

\- Да, но та, которую ты описал…Очень уж она холодная.

\- Холодная?

\- Да, как статуя. Как картина. Я видел картины, люди из Дейла часто привозят их дедушке в подарок.

\- Она была совсем не похожа на картину, чтоб ты знал.

\- Да, но…Вот мама моя, она теплая. У неё грубоватые руки, она пахнет специями и корицей, и пирогами иногда. Она всегда смеется, звонко-звонко, так что эхо аж до самых каменоломен достает. Она нас в лоб целует по утрам. И голос у неё обычный, но такой, что сразу хочется улыбаться, когда она нам песни поёт. И по волосам треплет. Мне кажется, твоя эльфийка не стала бы трепать кого-то по волосам.

\- Да ты знаток женской натуры, гномий принц.

\- Ничего я не знаток.

\- Как скажешь. Мне продолжать сказку или тебе уже неинтересно?

_Отец эльфийского принца был не слишком доволен союзом, ведь эльфийка была хоть и из благородного рода, но всё-таки не королевского. А отец надеялся женить принца как-нибудь удачно, ведь их молодому королевству очень были нужны полезные связи._

_Но союз оказался прочным, и, не смотря на всё негодование отца и все сомнения друзей, принц был счастлив._

_Прошла ещё тысяча лет, и эльфийка подарила принцу сына. Очаровательного младенца с невиданной красоты глазами и нежным голосом. И от этого счастье принца возросло ещё в тысячу раз._

* * *

\- А что было дальше?

* * *

А дальше прилетел дракон.

* * *

И снова всё возвращается на круги своя. Проходят годы, проходят десятилетия. Трандуил пьет вино, равнодушно кивает, слушая доклады своих эльфов. Сидит на увитом плющом подоконнике. Слушает шелест листвы под ногами. Закрывает лицо от солнца. На круги своя.

И вот он уже не помнит болезненных криков. Вот он уже не помнит жар пламени. Вот он уже не помнит искаженные ужасом лица. Не потому, что он такой жестокий или мстительный. Но помнить это всё – зачем?

И лишь глухая боль в солнечном сплетении становится на тон ярче. И перед внутренним взором нет-нет, да встаёт взгляд озерно-голубых глаз. Пальцы помнят шелк золотых волос. Но это всё тоже – пройдет.

* * *

Они стоят перед ним – измученные, изможденные, едва держащиеся на ногах. И впереди всех, конечно, Торин – голова поднята так гордо, только короны не хватает да Аркенстона за спиной. Искривленные губы, ярость во взгляде. Да, такой же как Траин, как Трор. Как Даин и Наин перед ним. Король под Горой. И не важно, что темные волосы щедро разбавлены серебром, а под глазами залегли тяжелые тени.

Трандуилу требуется некоторое время, чтобы узнать, вспомнить это лицо.

И не в памяти дело, просто смотрит он не на Торина, а на того, кто стоит за его плечом. Всегда на полшага позади, всегда в тени, всегда на почтительном расстоянии. Хотя, едва ли он что-то знает о почтении, даже теперь.

Широкий разворот плеч, сильные руки, морщинка между бровями. А в глазах – синева полуденного неба, горной реки, теней на снегу. И плещется на дне что-то такое, чему в эльфийском языке нет названия.

Трандуил втягивает воздух, и от острого запаха осени – желтеющие листья, пыльные дороги, первые морозы, переспевшие ягоды, теплый металл, выделанная кожа – у него сбивается дыхание.

* * *

\- Ты вырос, гномий принц, - Трандуил сидит на своим троне, смотрин сверху вниз, говорит холодно, равнодушно.

\- Зато ты ничуть не изменился, - Фили вскидывается, поводит плечами и вдруг, поднеся в лицу обе скованные тяжелыми браслетами руки, чешет кончик носа.

Трандуил сбивается от этого простого жеста, хмурит брови, щурит глаза – едва заметно, вскользь, лишь на мгновение. Но вернуться к равнодушному тону после этого почти невозможно.

\- Так что же, гномий принц, неужели и ты соблазнился великими богатствами Эребора? Горы золота, драгоценных камней – не счесть. Сапфиры, рубины, изумруды. Лунные самоцветы.

Он поднимается на ноги, неторопливо спускается вниз. Ступень, одна, вторая.

\- Или, быть может, тебя так же, как и твоего _дядю_ манит он – Аркенстон, камень королей? Скажи мне, гномий принц, - Кончики пальцев покалывает от желания прикоснуться к не померкшему даже после всех неурядиц золоту волос. – На что ты готов пойти, чтобы получить обещанные сокровища? Ты наследник, будущий правитель Эребора. Я предложил Торину сделку, но он оказался слишком упрям, чтобы её принять. Может быть, ты будешь умнее?

\- Ты никогда не называл меня по имени, ты знаешь? Всё «принц» да «принц». – Фили неожиданно улыбается, спокойно и расслабленно, распрямляет спину, смотрит твёрдо. – Я не буду заключать с тобой сделку, Король Эльфов. Я не пойду против своего _узбада._ И не богатства Эребора манят меня, не камни, не золотые горы. Эребор – мой дом. Мой и брата. И мы вернем его себе, чего бы нам это ни стоило. А если для этого требуется посидеть в эльфийский темницах, что ж, плата невелика. В Лихолесье всегда знали, как принимать гостей.

Трандуил делает шаг назад, чувствуя вдруг в груди неожиданный, непонятный гнев. Почти слепящую ярость. Впервые за – сколько? Тысячу лет? Три? Пять?

\- Тогда мне нечего больше тебе сказать, гномий принц, - Трандуил поджимает губы, взмахивает рукой, властным жестом веля своим эльфам увести узника с глаз долой.

\- Возможно, но…- вдруг мнётся Фили, неловко переступает с ноги на ногу и совершенно не обращает внимание на подошедших стражников. – Я всё хотел спросить…А что было дальше?

\- Дальше? – Трандуил вскидывает голову, взглядом останавливая своих эльфов, от былого гнева не осталось и следа. – Неужели ты всё ещё помнишь ту детскую сказку?

\- Это была твоя сказка, - Фили пожимает плечами и смотрит отрыто, легко. – Я много думал о ней, особенно в первое время после падения Эребора.

\- Но, я так понимаю, хороший конец тебя тоже не устроил? Чего же ты хочешь, гномий принц? – Трандуил делает шаг вперед, один, второй. – Нехороший конец, хороший – всё-то тебе не по сердцу. Что ты ожидаешь услышать?

\- Сам пока не знаю, - Фили снова пожимает плечами и вдруг улыбается, а в глазах его загорается всё тот же по-детски восторженный огонёк. – Расскажешь, что там было дальше?

Трандуил качает головой, но руки почему-то отказываются слушаться и делать жест стражникам, чтобы те забрали Фили обратно в темницы.

* * *

_Тьма опустилась на Средиземье. Враг собрал вокруг себя полчища верных орков, гоблинов, варгов. И даже некоторые люди – наёмники и бесчестные убийцы, - встали на его сторону. Боль и страх расползлись во все стороны от его крепости Дол Гулдур, и даже такие беспечные народы как, например, хоббиты чувствовали отголоски Его власти._

_Он шел вперед, укрывая земли кровью. И никто не мог противиться Его воле._

_И однажды тень Его пала на мирный Эрен Гален, где жил эльфийский принц со своей возлюбленной и юным сыном среди своего народа. И некогда добрый лес, наполненный радостью и светом, стал меняться, превращаясь в страшную ловушку. По нему стали рыскать орки и гоблины, воду в реке было невозможно теперь пить, не провалившись в зачарованный сон. Даже деревья озлобились и теперь только и делали, что путали странников, заманивая в тёмные чащобы. Лесные эльфы были вынуждены бежать на северо-восток, спасаясь от тяжелого дурмана, бросив свои дома и любимые рощи._

_И тогда отец эльфийского принца, Король Эльфов, решил, что пришла пора выйти на тропу войны. Он отправился на Великий Совет, где провел несколько месяцев, обсуждая с другими эльфами и человеческими правителями, что делать дальше – как победить Врага раз и навсегда._

_И это послужило началом Войне Кольца. Много великих битв было в Средиземье. И наш эльфийский принц участвовал в них, сражаясь бок о бок со своим отцом. И своей возлюбленной, которая, едва только тень Врага поднялась над королевством Эрен Гален, превращая их родной лес в страшное Лихолесье, смело взяла в тонкие руки меч. Она оказалась воительницей, почти ничем не уступающей принцу. Она сражалась смело, стойко, бросалась в бой без раздумий и всегда выходила победительницей._

_А потом была Битва Под Деревьями, когда орки Врага подступили к самым воротами королевства лесных эльфов. Принц сражался впереди всех, и в тот день его белые волосы стали черными от орочей крови._

_Лесные эльфы выстояли, и, опьяненный победой, наш принц бросился со своими войсками в погоню за бежавшими отрядами Врага. По дороге он встретил других эльфов, и всех их объединяла одна цель: расправиться с Врагом раз и навсегда, сбросить его власть в Средиземье и лишить его Кольца, тем самым уничтожив его окончательно._

\- Кольцо? А кольцо-то им чем не угодило?

\- Неужели, гномий принц, ты никогда не слышал о Кольце Всевластия? Одно Кольцо покорит их, одно соберет их, одно их притянет и в черную цепь скует их…

\- Ммм, нет, прости, ничего не приходит в голову. У гномов этих колец – не счесть. Как уж тут все упомнишь.

\- Во всеобщем наречии нет подходящих слов, чтобы передать тебе моё негодование, гномий принц. Чему же ты учился все эти годы? Махать мечом да бегать за юбками?

\- Двумя мечами. Ещё в кузне работал, с ювелирными заказами помогал. Гравировка, выделка кожи, резьба по дереву. Иногда нанимался в охрану караванов. Много всего было. Но при чём тут кольцо?

\- Достойного себе наследника вырастил Торин.

\- Ты как старая Гимина, она тоже чуть что – руками всплескивала, да глаза закатывала. А как спросишь у неё, отчего, собственно, весь сыр-бор, так заводила разговоры про «нынешнее поколение» и «падение нравов».

\- Мне продолжать рассказывать? Или тебе интереснее обсудить старуху-гномку из Эред Луин?

\- Я просто спросил…

_Кольцо давало своему Повелителю власть над другими кольцами, а с ними и над другими народами. Человеческие короли, получившие свои кольца, стали Его рабами. Орки, гоблины и варги пришли добровольно. Эльфам с самого начала удалось сберечь свои кольца от Его тьмы. Гномы же были слишком увлечены своим золотом и делёжкой драгоценностей, чтобы вообще заметить, как Средиземье погрузилось во тьму._

_Но мы отвлеклись – история эльфийского принца лишь отчасти связана с Войной Кольца. Он повёл свои войска вместе с Келеброном и Галадриэлью. И была Великая Битва. Тысячи и тысячи эльфийских жизней было оборвано в той битве. Враг покинул Дол Гулдур и бежал в Мордор, но это мало заботило нашего принца, ведь в этой битве он потерял самое главное – свою возлюбленную. Она осталась там, на поле в Южном Лихолесье у подножия Дол Гулдура._

_Но это было не единственное потрясение в тот день для эльфийского принца, ибо его отец, Король Эльфов, так же пал в этой Великой Битве. И принц, теперь уже король, остался один. Он вернулся в своё королевство, надел траур, закрылся от мира тяжелыми каменными воротами. Прошли годы, столетия, тысячелетия. Король Эльфов снял траур, достал свои лучшие вина и заполнил свою сокровищницу лучшими драгоценными камнями. Но ворота в его королевство остались навсегда закрыты._

* * *

Когда обнаруживается, что темницы пусты – Траундуил с удивлением чувствует, что готов рассмеяться. В голос. Так звонко, чтобы было слышно на нижних ярусах. Он, конечно, этого не делает. Но и в погоню не бросается, потому что – зачем? Глупые жадные гномы. Они, небось, праздновали, радуясь своему побегу. Победоносно вскидывали кулаки или же просто довольно выпячивали грудь. Маленькие жалкие гномы. Что их ждёт в Горе? Разрушенное королевство да верная смерть. Что ж, туда им и дорога. Век эльфов долог, а вот век дракона – не бесконечен. Однажды погаснут огни Эсгарота, однажды пламя в Горе утихнет, и он, Король Эльфов, заберет то, что по праву принадлежит ему. Он умеет ждать.

Только ноет опять в солнечном сплетении – с новой силой, с новым пылом. И только теперь понятно, что эта боль затихала, пускай и всего на несколько дней. Но, видимо, лишь для того, чтобы вернуться вновь.

* * *

Шелестит молодая листва, вдалеке звонко поют птицы. Теплый ветер разносит по округе самые сладкие запахи распускающихся цветов. На севере Лихолесья, там, где эльфы поют свои песни и устраивают ночные танцы – спокойно. Так спокойно, что невозможно даже предположить, будто совсем рядом снуют остатки тьмы. Они держатся подальше от эльфов, а у тех никогда нет времени, чтобы извести эту тьму окончательно. Когда-нибудь, в другой раз. Эльфам ведь совершенно не нужно торопиться.

Трандуил неторопливо идёт по берегу реки – трава под его шагами едва ли приминается, роскошный, расшитый серебром и лунными самоцветами плащ струится за спиной. Он идёт уверенно, тверд его шаг, но глаза не видят ни бурной реки, ни зеленой листвы, ни голубого неба.

Сражение у подножья Одинокой Горы началось и закончилось – быстрое и утомительное, как весенняя гроза. Его однажды назовут Битвой Пяти Воинств, где эльфы бились плечом к плечу с гномами и людьми – единый враг всегда заставляет забыть любые междоусобицы. Он, Трандуил, Король Эльфов и протектор Лихолесья, сражался вместе со своими бойцами. Уничтожил не один десяток орков и варгов. Помог людям в трудную минуту. Он даже был один из немногих, кому довелось держать в руках – пусть и недолго, - легендарный Арксенстон. И неважно теперь, что всё, о чём он думал в это время – всполох золота, который мотало по полю боя, как осенний лист по горной реке.

Трандуил делает ещё шаг и замирает, услышав хруст ветки за спиной.

\- У тебя абсолютно бестолковая стража, - говорит Фили, прислонившись к темному стволу дуба. У этих потомков Дурина удивительная страсть к этому дереву.

\- Возможно, твоё появление было предсказуемо, гномий принц, - Трандуил чуть поворачивает голову, смотрит на него свысока.

\- Или у тебя абсолютно бестолковая стража, - не сдается Фили, усмехается, щурит глаза, вертя в руках небольшой кинжал.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что в прошлый раз ты думал так же, - Трандуил чуть приподнимает бровь.

\- Если бы они не заметили тринадцать орущих гномов посреди боя с пауками, я думаю, ты бы их сам выгнал взашей. Ну, или что там у вас принято делать с бездельниками. – Фили снова усмехается, кинжал порхает в его умелых пальцах.

\- Не думай, что ты такой незаметный, гномий принц, - Трандули наконец делает один шаг ему навстречу. – Я слышал твой топот от самой восточной границы.

\- Король, - вдруг говорит Фили и поясняет, когда Трандуил снова вздергивает бровь. – Я больше не принц. Я теперь гномий король. _Узбад_ под Горой. Ты, кстати, не приехал на мою коронацию.

\- Уже? – Трандуил тянется вперед, заглядывает в небесную синеву глаз, пытаясь разглядеть, сколько же времени прошло с Битвы. Десять лет? Двадцать? Сто?

Фили смеется. Хрипло, раскатисто. Серебряные эглеты в его косах сталкиваются с тихим звоном.

\- Два года, - говорит Фили, отсмеявшись, и Трандуил поспешно прячет улыбку в уголках губ. – Вечно вы эльфы во времени теряетесь.

Фили вздыхает, в его лице что-то меняется, темнеет, и вот уже кажется, будто туча закрыла солнце. Трандуил даже на мгновение поднимает глаза, но небо по-прежнему чистое, по-весеннему яркое.

\- Торин пережил Битву. И даже следующие несколько недель держался молодцом. А потом просто…не знаю, закончился. Упал и больше не поднялся. – Фили с силой сжимает кинжал, на кончиках пальцев проступают красные капли. – Оин сказал, что у него осталась рана от орочьего меча. А они, ты может знаешь, ядом их смазывают. Торин должен был умереть в первую же ночь. Но Махал уберег, позволил насладиться заслуженной победой.

\- Твой дядя не был Королём под Горой, он был Королём в Изгнании. – Трандуил задумчиво наклоняет голову, увлеченно разглядывая, как живо сменяются эмоции на лице Фили.

\- Он тебе не нравился, - мягко замечает Фили, уголки его губ дергаются, складываясь в полуулыбку. – Ты ему, кстати, тоже.

\- Мне не было никакого дела до Торина Дубощита, - Трандуил выпрямляется, отводит взгляд, вздергивает подбородок. – Но подумай сам, гномий…король. Какой толк от военачальника в мирное время? Торин умел воевать, это правда. Но вся его жизнь была подчинена лишь одной цели – вернуть Эребор. А получив его, он бы не знал, что с ним делать.

\- А я, по-твоему, знаю? – в голосе Фили снова слышна насмешка, Транудил смотрит на него через плечо, нарочито небрежно.

\- Ты научишься, - наконец говорит Трандуил и, не сдержавшись, снова поворачивается к Фили, подходит ближе. Шаг, другой. Протягивает руку и осторожно накручивает на палец тонкую золотую прядь. Фили не двигается с места, его поза всё так же расслаблена.

\- Ты ещё очень молод, - продолжает Трандуил, шелк золотых волос приятно холодит пальцы.

\- Мне семьдесят четыре, к твоему сведению, - Фили распрямляет плечи, дергает подбородком.

\- По эльфийским меркам ты ещё дитя.

\- Но я не эльф, - Фили смотрит снизу вверх, с вызовом, его лицо необычайно серьезно. – Гномы живут меньше эльфов. Не как люди, конечно, но меньше.

\- Весь мир живёт меньше эльфов, - Трандуил находит в себе силы разжать пальцы и сделать шаг назад. – Это не заслуга и не проклятье. Это естественный ход вещей.

\- А что было дальше? – вдруг спрашивает Фили, поднимает брови, смотрит выжидательно. – Чем закончилась твоя сказка?

\- Почему ты думаешь, что ещё не слышал её конец? – от неожиданности Трандуил улыбается, легко, едва заметно. Наклоняет голову, снова заглядывает с озерно-голубые глаза. – Почему ты думаешь, что дальше было что-то ещё?

\- Я просто знаю, - Фили дергает плечом, пряча наконец кинжал куда-то в складки плаща. – Так что же?

\- Я не могу ответить тебе на этот вопрос, гномий…король, - Трандуил чувствует, как из его губ вырывается вздох. – Я сам ещё не знаю.

\- У меня есть несколько идей, - вдруг говорит Фили, и голос его глух, а на лицо снова ложится тень.

\- Вот как? – Трандуил удивленно поднимает брови, смотрит во все глаза. – И что же, по-твоему, было дальше?

\- Да всё то же, - Фили хмыкает как-то совсем безрадостно.

_Прошло много лет, Король Эльфов приехал к Одинокой Горе, в лоне которой цвело когда-то королевство Эребор. Никто не вышел на встречу благородному гостю, лишь вороны глухо каркали вдали, да ветер шумел в пустых шахтах. И сколько бы ни стучал Король Эльфов в двери, некому было ему открыть. Некому было угощать его вином, дарить камни и слушать его сказки._

Трандуил отшатывается, жадно вдыхает весенний воздух, но чувствует лишь острый запах осени. И видит золото на красном.

\- Какая печальная сказка, - с трудом выдыхает он, сам не замечая, как прикладывает руку к солнечному сплетению. Теплый воздух рвёт горло, а он птичьего пения хочется заткнуть уши. Отвернуться от солнца, спрятать лицо. И закрыться в своём дворце, запереть тяжелые каменные двери.

\- Может быть, не надо делать её ещё печальнее? – тихо спрашивает Фили и сам делает шаг навстречу.

Трандуил смотрит на него сверху вниз: на разлитое по плечам золото, на охридейную синеву глаз. И опять в них плещется что-то, без эльфийского названия.

А потом его сносит вихорь, всполох, и так легко снова шагнуть в эту пропасть. Третий раз – счастливый, -  уже совсем не страшно.

И так легко оказывается лететь – падать. И сердце, глупое, бьется в груди, будто ему снова сто, а не…И золото волос окутывает во всех сторон, слепит, а их шелк ласкает пальцы. И в озерах, даже самых небесно-синих, можно не только тонуть, но и плавать. И тело – юное, жаркое, - отзывается так сладко на каждое, даже самое простое прикосновение. И можно плавить, и плавиться, на этот раз без истерики, без надрыва. Без страха. Да даже без трепета.

Просто ласкать, слушая музыку стонов. И целовать податливые губы – мягко, неторопливо. Эльфам ведь совершенно не нужно торопиться. Да и гномы подождут своего короля ещё немного. Жили же как-то без него все эти годы.

* * *

\- А что было дальше?

\- Дальше?

\- Да. Ты ведь так славно научился рассказывать сказки, гномий король.

\- Да всё то же. Жили они жили, пока не умерли. Мама всегда так сказки заканчивала, что гномьи, что человечьи.

\- Человеческие.

\- И эти тоже.

\- Я надеюсь, такой конец тебя устроит, гномий король. Ты не волнуешься, что твои верные подданные объявят тебя в розыск?

\- У тебя совсем плохо с чувством времени, да?

\- Лучше, чем у многих.

\- Но ты, конечно, прав, я пойду. И так засиделся в вашем лесу, видеть уже эти деревья не могу.

Трандуил разжимает объятия, и Фили ловко поднимается на ноги, потягивается. Закатное солнце золотит его кожу, так что кажется, будто он весь отолит из драгоценного металла.

 - Постарайся в следующий раз так не топать, а то весь лес дрожит.

\- Боишься, что я опять распугаю всю твою бестолковую стражу?

\- Раз для тебя это так важно, гномий король, я обязательно прикажу им схватить тебя на границе леса, привести в мой дворец в кандалах и бросить в темницу.

Фили смеется, и Трандуил не может сдержать улыбку, да и, честно говоря, не слишком старается. Фили наклоняется и ласково проводит пальцами по его белым волосам.

\- Ты как будто бы не хочешь уходить?

\- Ты как будто бы не хочешь меня отпускать?

* * *

Из родинок можно составить звездную карту, из стонов сложить поэму. Нежная кожа под пальцами, такая же шелковая, как полотно волос. Серебряные эглеты игриво блестят в свете луны.

\- О чём я спрошу тебя в следующий раз? У меня ведь был один проверенный способ завязать с тобой беседу. И что же мне делать теперь?

\- В следующий раз, гномий принц, ты спросишь меня, почему я никогда не называю тебя по имени.

\- И что ты ответишь?

\- Что на одном из эльфийских наречий твоё имя означает «птица». А эльфы, как известно, никогда не пленяют птиц, не привязывают их к себе. Удел птиц небо и далекие полеты.

\- Не волнуйся, я буду залетать к тебе пару раз в месяц. И по праздникам. Хотя, Летнее Солнцестояние всё-таки лучше праздновать в Эреборе. Я помню, в моем детстве была такая традиция. Да и тебе не помешает почаще выбираться из твоего Лихолесья.

\- Самонадеянный принц.

\- Король.

\- _Фили._


End file.
